Tohru's Addiction(s)
by yukisora.kazumi99
Summary: Tohru has already met Natsuno and they've already become friends (more like acquaintances). I will be developing in this chapter how they became more than that and, in future chapters, how they went down and got dirty. If you know what I mean
Natsuno x Tohru

Fanfiction #2 – (To decide)

A/N: Hello, this is my second fanfiction on this pairing as, if you have read my first fanfiction, you'll understand I reckon this pairing needs more love. Timeline wise, this is before the Shiki go berserk and try to convert the whole village. Tohru has already met Natsuno and they've already become friends (more like acquaintances). I will be developing in this chapter how they became more than that and, in future chapters, how they went down and got dirty. If you know what I mean. The story will be written in a third person's point of view.

Long story short, this chapter is fluff. Next one(s) will be my attempt at hot. Probably M rated. For now T rated.

They were just out of school. It was their second and last week of vacation for this term and Natsuno had spent all the time at Tohru's place, playing video games. Normally, he would've just said 'no' to Tohru as soon as he received the invitation to come over but, he couldn't bring himself to break the boy's heart when he was looking at him with such broken, sad eyes. If only he'd known…

 _-Flashback-_

" _Hey Natsuno, I know you've declined but... Wanna come over to play?"_

 _Natsuno was taken aback by the sudden appearance of the dirty blond in front of him and fell off the chair ungracefully._

" _What the hell Tohru! Don't just jump out of nowhere!" said Natsuno while rubbing his lower back from the fall. "And dammit I already told yo-"_

 _Natsuno's words caught up on his throat as a blush made its way to his cheeks when he saw Tohru staring into his eyes, completely heartbroken while harshly holding onto the purple haired boy's shoulders._

" _Uh-uhm… O-okay, I'll go…?" said Natsuno, turning a darker shade of red._

" _FINALLY! Awesome! Keep an eye out for your phone, okay? I'll text you as soon I am in front of your house so I can teach you the way to mine." said Tohru excitedly._

 _Natsuno was left confused and flustered as Tohru left hopping happily._

 _-End of Flashback-_

The purple haired teen was lying on the ground as his blond friend was playing a new video game that had spiked his interest upon seeing the cover where a character _very_ similar to Natsuno, appearance wise, was posing rather sensually. Strangely enough, Tohru bought it and was now playing with Natsuno himself on the room.

"Why the hell does that guy look so much like me?!" said Natsuno rather uncomfortable with the character's attire. "And why doesn't he have **decent clothes** on!"

Tohru looked discreetly at his friend and noticed, much to his amusement, that the latter was blushing a dark shade of red while cussing under his breath. But, it couldn't be all good as Tohru then started imagining Natsuno wearing the attire he complained so much about.

The character was wearing a black silky suit that covered most of his body except for the back, arms and part of his ass... The suit was decorated with a dark purple belt at his waist along with several knives lined up on it while long black socks hugged his legs up to his knees and his hands were covered with purple leather gloves with which the character wielded an enormous scythe.

"…." Tohru remained silent as images of a blushed Natsuno with tears on the corner of his eyes moaning at being touched so-

"Tohru! You're gonna lose!" Natsuno ran up to Tohru as his hands snatched the joy-stick and he started playing, still wearing that lovely blush.

Tohru gulped audibly as when Natsuno got tired he ended up leaning back against the blond, pressing flush against his chest.

…

It had been about half an hour of an oblivious Natsuno who, in the heat of the game, brushed and bumped against Tohru who was now seriously considering throwing his self-control aside and kissing Natsuno.

Just then, said purple headed teenager turned back with the cutest look of happiness on his face, closed eyes and toothy grin still blushing from earlier, and Tohru just couldn't hold back…

To be continued…


End file.
